According to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) a third generation (3G) mobile phone system, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), is standardized within the International Telecommunication Union (ITU). WCDMA is based on three main units, the Radio Network Controller (RNC), the Node B and the User Equipment (UE). The communication between the Node B and the UE is based on a common timing scheme between the two units. This timing scheme is defined with a timing offset from the main time (reference) in the Node B. The value of this offset is called the chip offset and is defined individually for each UE, The chip offset is a value between 0 and 38 144 chips rounded to the closest 256 chip border. 38 400 chips correspond to 10 ms. Rounding off to the closest 256 chip border is performed to keep the downlink channels orthogonal.
The Enhanced Uplink features in WCDMA is one example of a communication system in which the base station is controlling, via a downlink control channel, the timing of reverse link transmissions to the base station from at least one user entity and wherein predefined transmission timing slots or opportunities must be observed for the user entity and also on the downlink control channel to the user entity. For WCDMA, Node B schedules uplink transmissions from users via a downlink control channel. The uplink transmission must adhere to a discrete timing scheme in order to operate in compliance with the HARQ process mentioned above on the up-link. In WCMDA, Node B schedules uplink transmissions such that HARQ process downlink control signalling is carried out in a timely manner.
When a UE is connected to the network, the RNC is responsible for choosing and as signing a chip offset for the UE. Choosing different chip offsets for different UE's will spread the processing load in the Node B over time, so that load peaks can be avoided. When a UE is connected to additional Node Bs, the UE will inherit the timing from the connections it previously has made. The standard supports a reconfiguration of the chip offset, but only for one step. i.e. +−256 chips, which corresponds to steps of 0.0667 ms.
It is noted that e.g. a cell range of 150 km gives a round trip time of around 1 ms. Hence, in practical cell applications the maximum chip offset can easily accommodate the variations in UE locations.
In release 6 of the WCDMA a specification, the standard was extended to include the set of features denoted the Enhanced Uplink (EUL) that increase the uplink speed and reduce the delays in the uplink. EUL is based on an uplink transport channel, the Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH).
The E-DCH uses soft combining and Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) process which implies that the Node B is transmitting Acknowledgements (ACK) and Negative Acknowledgements (NACK) back to the UE to indicate to the UE if it's transmission on the E-DCH was successful or not. If the UE does not receive an ACK it has to retransmit the data. The standard defines exactly when relative to the original transmission, the ACK or NACK shall be transmitted and when the UE shall retransmit its data, since the HARQ handling and the processing of a HARQ process must be ready within a certain time. Consequently, there is an implicit processing maximum delay requirement for the Node B and the UE.
There is a demand for higher throughput in e.g. WCDMA systems. Higher throughput gives the operator of the network the possibility to serve more users and hence render the system more profitable. In order to achieve a higher throughput, more advanced receivers are introduced in the base station. These advanced receivers use technologies like for instance Interference Cancellation (IC), Multi-User Detection (MUD) and Generalized Rake Receiver (GRAKE), all complex units that require extra processing power in the base station for the uplink. Processing capacity is expensive and it is a problem to fit in all the new technologies. This together with the maximum processing delay requirements in 3GPP constitutes a tough requirement on the Node B that can be hard to fulfil.